This invention is in the category of a tape cassette, generally used for translating magnetic tape during magnetic recording or reproducing recorded signals on the tape.
The cassette generally used is limited in its successive loading capability in that insertion in recording or reproducing equipment has to be done in a manner that clears the drive shafts used to drive the cassette reels at their centers. Hence, either a swiveled compartment has to be used to inject the cassette into the recording equipment, or the motor shafts have to be retracted, or the cassette must be manually inserted.
Another disadvantage of the prior art standard cassette is failure to obtain linear tape drive because the cassette reels are driven from their centers. Those cassette machines that have rollers in cooperation with the recording tape surface compensate for non-linearity somewhat, but the roller action on such recording surface, where there is an impelling roller on one surface of the tape and an idling roller on the other surface tend to stretch the tape, destroying any non-linear compensation attempted to be achieved.